Seattle Grace Boarding School
by Delilah Miller
Summary: Derek Shepherd had no idea what was he getting into, but now he has no choice but to enjoy the life of boarding school. Meredith/Derek, Mark/Lexie. There will also be Jackson/April, Alex/Jo, Cristina/Owen, Callie/Arizona.


Hello you you all! This is my first story, so I'm kind of nervous. So first of all, I'm Delilah.I started to watch Grey's Anatomy seven years ago, and read almost every fanfic of them over the years. Now, I tried to write one myself. Not an English speaker, so I definitely have some mistakes. Thank!

* * *

><p>"I just can't understand why you have the need to leave, especially now." Lizzie Shepherd said, her belly got bigger and bigger by every day from her second child.<p>

Derek never liked it when his sisters were needy. Even when it happened almost every day. It was supposed to be his leaving party, since he will be on the famous boarding school Seattle grace in shortly. Only a few hours away.

"Because," he explained "I want my adventure. In this house, school or friends, there's nothing I can do that makes me passionate."

His other sister, Amy, that was a few years younger from him opened her mouth, like she was about to say something, but then closed it again. "I heard people are going wild there." She said, finally.

"Amelia Elisabeth Shepherd! This school is one of the best in the country. I'm sure Derek is going to have a lot of fun there." His mom, that didn't say a thing about his leaving from the moment he announced about it, cheered him.

Even if he didn't admit that as well, he heard a lot of sayings about Seattle Grace Boarding school. He heard people smoke there like crazy, he heard about the teachers, and how hard they could be on the students, and he heard about the parties that he might be invited to.

"Thanks mom." He replayed shortly, smiling the tiniest smile in the world.

* * *

><p>After Derek said goodbye to his family – four sisters and his mom, he was already at the huge gate of the boarding school. It was unfamiliar for him. He grew up in a small town and never saw so many students, sitting on the grass or just walking and talking.<p>

Before going to his room, he needed to go to the sectary, to make sure they knew he was coming. School will only start in a few days, but Derek wanted to make sure he has everything planned, maybe to get to know his new roommate.

Room number 505, it was an easy number to remember, and it made him think that maybe his roommate will be an easy person to know. Standing in front of his room, he had two options, just to come in, since it's his room now, or to knock on the door. Derek decided he didn't want to be a coward. But in the second he opened the door, he regretted it very much.

He saw a guy, without his pants or shirt, making out with a girl, she was dressed, to his relive. "Man!" the guy shouted when He saw Derek "You don't knock?" he asked and covered himself up. Derek had a shock expression on his face.

"I'm so so sorry." He covered his eyes with his hands. "I just thought.. I didn't think you'll be here with a girl. I mean, I'm sorry, I'm Derek Shepherd, your new roommate." He said, and the guy shook his hand.

The other guy who still didn't introduced himself, smiled at Derek. "Mark Sloan. Are you new here?" The guy, whose name now was Mark, asked. The girl, who was blushing and noticed that she was ignored, looked upset and left the room, while Mark rolled his eyes,. "Sorry about her, she's just the usual hook up."

Derek laughed and was confused. At his old school, guys and girls didn't show much of love affection. "Yes, I just got here, to be honest."

"Well, then, welcome to Seattle Grace Boarding school, as long as you stay by me, you won't have any problem." Mark sat down on the lower bed when someone entered the room.

It was a girl now, she had black hair and looked at Derek with seven eyes. "Don't listen to Mark, that was the exact same thing he said to his old roommate. And as you can see, his old roommate is no longer here."

He laughed, and Mark looked offended, but Derek noticed he only faked it. "What happened to his old roommate?" Derek asked and looked at the both of them.

"It is Vegas here, " the girl said "What happens in Vegas stays at Vegas. By the way, I'm Callie Torres, my room is only a few doors from yours, so if you ever need something.." and with that, she left.

"How do you know Callie?" he asked Mark after a few seconds of silence.

Mark looked up at him and smiled. "We met a party two years ago, made out and then started laughing like crazy. Since then she is my best friend." He chuckled and Derek did that too. "I'm here since I was twelve, five years ago. My parents come to visit me three times in a year, which is fine. They are annoying anyway." He mumbled. Derek knew he was lying because of the sad face Mark had when he talked about his parents. "I need to cheer up a little bit."

Mark got up from the bed and Derek followed him into the dorms hall. There were people everywhere, and Derek didn't realize if it's because they felt alright to wake up next to each other every day, or was it because they didn't have any choice. Mark led him up to room, from the outside, it looked like a usual room, but in the second Mark opened the room, it was one hell of a room.

All of the walls were painted with red color, and there were two beds. One bed was empty, while on the other one, another Asian girl was laying on her back, headphones linked to her ears. She noticed Derek and Mark and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Sloan?" she asked.

Mark sat on the empty bed and opened one drawer from under the bed. The drawer was full of bottles, alcohol. "Tell Grey when she comes back that I'll pay for her later." He said to the girl. The Asian looked at him with a whatever look and didn't bother to say bye when they left the house.

"Who was that?" Derek was curios.

"You don't want to know." Mark grinned. "Cristina Yang, and you want to stay away from her. She will eat you alive." He said "she is scary. Her roommate rocks, though." He added.

So, Grey is Cristina's roommate, and she is also the one with a lot of alcohol. "Grey? There's a person named Grey?" he asked.

Mark had a confused look, but then understood. "Oh, you mean Meredith. She is cool, she has alcohol all of the time. Super hot. I used to date her sister." Mark said.

"You used to date someone?" Derek laughed. "I'm sorry, I just can't see you having a girlfriend." He said.

"No one did. Mostly the reason we broke up. I can't have a girlfriend." He said. "Now she's dating Avery, which is fine, I guess. I just want to break his face every time I see him. But fine." Mark looked angry.

"I think someone still have feelings for Grey's sister."

"Oh shut it!" Mark laughed, and Derek joined him.


End file.
